Hand tools used to cut wood through the ages often have taken the form of an axe, an adz, or a splitting wedge used with a blunt sledge hammer. Each type of tool has features that are useful for different purposes, but each tool also has certain limitations. For example, an axe or hatchet has a metal blade in line with the handle, a useful configuration for efficiently exerting a downward force to split relatively small logs with a single blow. However, if the single blow is not energetic enough to split the wood, the axe may become stuck in the wood. Dislodging an axe stuck in a piece of wood is an awkward, unpredictable, and risky activity. Larger logs benefit from the use of splitting wedges in which a wedge having a sharp blade is separate from a blunt sledge hammer used to safely drive the wedge into the wood with multiple blows. If the wedge gets stuck, a second or even a third wedge may be driven into the same piece of wood to multiply the splitting force. Drawbacks of such a “sledge and wedge” system include the weight of the sledge hammer and suitability for larger pieces of wood as opposed to kindling. An adz is another conventional cutting tool that uses a chisel or gouge-shaped blade for hewing and shaping timber. The adz features an axe blade oriented perpendicular to the handle, similar to a garden hoe, instead of in line with the handle, like a standard axe. Most existing wood-splitting tools are variations of these three well known forms, featuring a variety of different cutting head shapes, handle forms, and methods of attaching the blade to the handle.